uchuukeijifandomcom-20200215-history
Shu Karasuma
is the new Space Sheriff Shaider, Dai Sawamura's successor. When he transforms with the command , the Vavilos envelops him with Blue Plasma Energy particles that form his armor within milliseconds. As Shaider, he uses the Laser Blade sword in his signature move Shaider Blue Flash or the Video Beam Gun in conjunction with Shaider Scope scanner to track down invisible foes. His own abilities include, Shaider Punch, Shaider Kick, and Blue Flash Spark. Biography Gavan the Movie Along with Kai Hyuga (Space Sheriff Sharivan), Shu was the senior of Geki Jumonji (Gavan Type G). The two returned from duty on the planet Beeze as Geki was reprimanded by Commander Qom for failing to protect the data that was taken during the fight at the SARD complex by the Makuu. The Galactic Union chose to assign the two Space Sheriffs Shaider and Sharivan to take over the task of protecting Earth. However, Geki convinced Qom to give him another chance and returned to Earth. Later on, when Geki as Gavan Type-G arrived at the Makuu Castle to save Itsuki and thwart the arrival of Don Horror, Zan Vardo and Witch Kill stood in his way until Shu and Kai suddenly appeared. Transforming into Shaider and Sharivan respectively, they told Geki to go on ahead as they handled the two Makuu villains. Geki moved on as the other two Space Sheriffs engaged the Makuu, with Shaider taking on Zan Vardo while Sharivan fought Witch Kill. As Geki confronted Brighton, the two Space Sheriffs eventually concluded their battle, with Shaider taking Zan Vardo out with the Shaider Kick then finishing him off with the Shaider Blue Flash as Sharivan did the same with Witch Kill. Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Uchuu Keiji Sharivan NEXT GENERATION To be added Uchuu Keiji Shaider NEXT GENERATION To be added Space Squad Alongside Sharivan, Shaider was a candidate to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the Galactic Union Police under Geki Jumonji to combat the Genmakuu crime cult. Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Shaider guest stars as a member of Space Squad in the mobile game . Shaider Shouketsu Process Shu transforms into Shaider. When Shaider transforms when using the command Shouketsu (焼結 Shōketsu?, "Sinter"), the Vavilos envelops him with Blue Plasma Energy particles that form his armor within milliseconds. Arsenal *Laser Blade *Video Beam *Shaider Scope *Sound Sensor Techniques Epee Sword hidden in the waistband of Shaider. Through which the blade can be extensible and flexible, it can also be used as a lasso. Shaider Blue Flash As Shaider, he uses the Laser Blade sword in his signature move Shaider Blue Flash Spark to Striking Slash the opponment. In Super Hero Taisen Z, Shaider uses Shaider Blue Flash Against Rat Fangire. Shaider Punch Shaider performs a backflip before hitting his opponents with his fists. Shaider Kick Shaider runs a jump before hitting his opponents with his feet while spinning on itself. Shaider Full Power The following increases the strength of battle Shaider for a brief moment. Blue Flash Spark Plasma discharge energy emitted by the blue set of the following fights. Shaider Power Bomb Shaider Brainbuster Space Sheriff Triple Dynamic "Gavan Dynamic" of Gavan type.G, "Sharivan Crash" of Sharivan, "Shaider Blue Flash" Shaider, "plasma canon of" Vavilos", Grand Bath of Electronic Starbeast Dol (Battle Birth Formation) ", simultaneous attack of" Vavilos Fire "of Vavilos battle formation. Vehicles *Shaian *Blue Hawk *Suzuki SJ *RX-7 Savanna FB *Vavilos Ranger Key The is a Metal Heroes released as part of the Ranger Keys Metal Hero Edition in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to one, i.e. one of the , into Shaider. Relationships Allies *Galactic Union Patrol - Employers **Commander Qom - Commanding officer **Retsu Ichijouji - Commanding officer **Eleena ***Space Sheriffs - Colleagues ***Geki Jumonji/Space Sheriff Gavan Type G ***Kai Hyuga/Space Sheriff Sharivan ***Tamy - Assistant *Space Squad - Teammates **Touma Amagi/World Ninja Jiraiya * * Enemies *Space Crime Organization Makuu (Neo-Makuu)† **Witch Kill† **Zan Vardo† *Space Crime Syndicate Madou (Neo-Madou)† **Demon King Psycho† * † *Genmakuu Behind the scenes Portrayal Shu Karasuma is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . As Space Sheriff Shaider, he is portrayed by . Appearances * Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Uchuu Keiji NEXT GENERATION ** Uchuu Keiji Sharivan NEXT GENERATION ** Uchuu Keiji Shaider NEXT GENERATION * * Space Squad **''Girls in Trouble: Space Squad Episode Zero'' **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad See Also Category:Space Sheriff Category:Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie Category:Blue Metal Heroes Category:Movie Metal Heroes Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Movie-exclusive characters